Love on the Beach
by gorillazgirl557
Summary: What happens on a beautiful on the beach? Read and weep! Turns to M eventually. LarryxPat SandyxPearl SquidxSponge and Mr.KxPlankton
1. Chapter 1

This is amazing I finally get time to myself and what better way than on the beach. Goo La' Goon the best and only beach in Bikini Bottom but heck I love it it's big and everyone always has something to do no one is never not happy here. The sun is out birds are singing expressing their gratitude towards this beautiful day barely any clouds out this day just screams "Perfect". My name is Patrick Star my best friend in the whole world is SpongeBob Squarepants we have so much in common we love fishing and just each other's presence that's what makes it great. But Spongebob has a boyfriend Squidward Tentacles I can tell they love each other very much and I respect that just sometimes Spongebob doesn't have time for me. He works all day not to mention he is still in Boating School but I see myself as lonely I find myself alone most of the time. For my 17th Birthday Spongebob gave me a plush pink stuffed starfish I named him Mr. Sticky I think it's cute I always carry him with me. Some people say we look the same Mr. Sticky has purple and green shorts on my two favorite colors he is pink and my hair is pink. But I have a secret only Spongebob and Plankton knows what it is. Its that I like Larry Lobster I have sense I moved here to Bikini Bottom I was pulled out of my thoughts when I bumped into someone "O, I'm sorry I wasn't watching w-where I was going" I stuttered out looking down shifting my bag so its behind me "That's ok no harm done" said a baritone voice. Wait I know that voice looking up I see my crush he bent down as if getting something "Is this yours?" holding out something in his hand I see Mr. Sticky he must have fallen out of my bag when I ran into Larry "O, yeah sorry he must have fallen th-thanks" smiling while blushing slightly at him. He smiles back at me and says "No prob I'm glad to help" and as soon as the conversation started it ended Larry walked off with his buddies by the looks of it. Looking around I spot the perfect spot running to claim said spot someone shoved me out of the way falling on hot sand is not fun not to mention in got in my jeans and hair "Owwie, hey that's my spot" I stated stomping my flip-flop clad foot "PPfft sorry babe got to get here faster unless you want to share" he claimed setting his towel down. "Ew, in your dreams" I screamed walking away "Hm o there's another spot" walking over to a new place no on shoved me nothing so as I pull my new beach towel out "Yay I get to use my new Boys Who Cry towel" setting it down on the warm sand now getting my stuff ready thinking of what a great day it's going to be it gets even better I see Larry dripping with water soaking his muscular body and his hair drenched making it look like a dull red you see Larry has red hair nice muscles and black eyes he is really tall and not to mention really HOT. "O, barnacles he is coming this way, think of something Pat" I say out loud thinking no one will hear me but boy was I wrong "Hey Patrick who are you talking to?" Larry asks me "O, um Mr. Sticky" I say pulling him to cover my face with my eyes only exposed "O, um ok well I guess were sitting by each other" he says smiling. Looking over I see a red towel with a Pit bull foaming at the mouth yep that says Larry all over it. "Hey, can you watch my stuff as I go change?" I asked him hoping he will say yes "Sure thing" he said I picked up my bag again

**So is it good. Does anyone even see this or am I writing for no damn reason? Review please tell me how ya like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Thanks Larry" walking off to a changing room I really don't like the

Tents they can blow away really easy. In the room I pull out my purple short shorts and green tight tank top "O this is so cute"" I commented on my outfit taking off my baggy pink shirt and replacing it with the tank top and then unzipped my jeans sliding off my flip flops and jeans both and taking my purple star panties off and sliding on my shorts putting back on my flip flops. Stepping out of the rooms not before stuffing my stuff back in my bag I pull out my wallet hoping there is something good. Standing in line at the snack bar "Oh they have hotdogs yummy" I said ordering that walking back to my spot by Larry thinking to myself while holding my foil wrapped hotdog feeling my phone vibrate in my bag I get pulled out of my thoughts and stop to dig out my phone. Seeing that Pearl had texted me "Hey Pat want to hang out?" it read well haven't seen Pearl in a while "Sure Pearl I'm at the beach but hurry Larry is here and is sitting by me save ya a spot" I texted back. Putting my phone away and wondered if she cared if I liked Larry her girlfriend Sandy is friends with Larry and somehow Sandy guesses that I liked him. And she happened to tell Pearl I mean that's what lovers do they tell them the truth I remember when I dated Flance in high school he thought I wouldn't know but all he told me was just lies nothing he told me was the truth he said he loved me but when I walked in on him and Judie out of all people HER! I was so torn up I had left town for weeks and was staying at my folks house till they said it's time to get out and have fun. Do something with my life ok subject change before I cry again which I don't want to there are too many people here to see me I'm always an ugly crier. Walking back to my towel Larry still there watching my stuff I walk over slowly I didn't notice I stopped and started getting teary eyed reaching in my bag I find little tissues and get some and started walking again to my towel "Sometimes I miss him, but its better off this way he lied to me too many times" I say sitting down sniffling. "Hey Pat what's wrong and who lied to you"? Larry asked me "O tartar sauce I gatta stop talking to myself well now I gatta tell him" I thought "well he… he is my ex-boyfriend and he lied to me he said… t-that he loved me a-and he lied t-t-to me and it hurts s-sometimes" I said full blown crying now slouching over resting my forehead to my knees "Hey its ok he is gone now no need to be upset" he said wrapping his arms around me holding me in a small embrace "I know b-but…" I blubbered out weakly


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"But nothing his ass is gone and I won't let anyone hurt you ok as long as I'm here it's going to be ok" he said. And that's when I looked up with tears all down my face it felt like hours from just me looking at him he had a little scold on his face with slight reddened cheeks. "Do you re-really mean that"? I ask "Uuhh yeah I do, I like ya Pat, I have for a while" he told me hugging me again and squishing a bit as if showing he wasn't lying and I felt that he was true to his words…? I guess you could call it that. When we finally pulled away a shadow was looming over us as I look over all I see is big breast and a very tight very reveling bikini top "Pearl you made it!" I say looking away from her chest "AAWW about time you two got together" she said in a squeaky voice" (yaoi fan) "Ah yeah m-me too" smiling to myself as I thought about me and Larry being together. "Time to soak up some sun" Pearl said yanking her towel out of her overly packed bag "AAHH… i-im o-ok owwie" Pearl said on the sandy ground. Sitting up and crawling on her knees her breast hanging down in a heap of boob action that every straight guy and chicks even where staring till this tough looking chick came up behind her with purple and black dreads and grabbed her boobs squeezing them "AAHH S-Sandy stop we-were in public" she said blushing "HEHEHEHE I can't help it there just so big and lick worthy" Sandy said in a Texan accent just being the perv she is.


End file.
